Optimus Prime and The Journey for the Matrix
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: A retelling of Disney's Hercules with Transformers with new twist by me.


(For designs, imagine somewhere in between the Prime show and the movies.)

It was a joyous day. A new Prime had been born of the Allspark. Sentinel, the father, had invited twelve of the thirteen original Primes. This included his father, Prima, and the wise Alpha Trion.

Maximal, the first Transformer with a beast mode, had brought plenty of energon for the celebration. Solus Prime brought a grand gift for the so far un-named child, an ax which he would hopefully use when he was at the right age.

Sentinel stood next to his crib while his Spark-mate picked the red and blue sparkling up.

"Thank you, everyone!" Sentinel cheered, raising a container of energon. "Thank you for your presence, guidance, and all your wonderful gifts!" Sentinel was of course referring to a massive pile of energon goodies, assorted armor plating, and a few other things.

"Don't keep us waiting!" shouted Vector Prime. "What are you going to name the boy?"

The rest of the Primes shouted in agreement and Sentinel had to calm them down. His Spark-mate handed the child to him. Sentinel looked at the sparkling with happiness. He felt very optimistic about things to come.

"Optimus." said Sentinel. "Optimus Prime."

The Primes hollered and cheered at the name. Prima walked up to Sentinel and motioned for him to hold Optimus closer to him.

Optimus rolled over in his father's arms and laughed when he saw his grandfather. Prima returned the laughter and placed his hand in front of his chest. A bright light appeared that traveled above his hand. Suddenly, something appeared in Prima's hand. It looked like a diamond in between two spikes that spiraled. Optimus stared in awe as the object shifted shape. The diamond was still there but the spirals had unraveled into handles.

"This is the Matrix of Leadership." said Sentinel to the child. "It holds part of the Spark of Primus, our leader. You must be worthy to wield it. Only heroes have the right to hold it."

Optimus squealed as if he knew what Prima was saying.

"I bare it now, but one day you will Optimus." said Prima. "Your father will pass it down to his son, just as I will when my time comes."

Prima gazed up at Sentinel with a serious look.

"In time, you will make us all proud." said Prima. "One day you will be the hero I know you are destined to be."

At that, Sentinel absorbed the Matrix back. "But for now, let us celebrate!"

Again, the room boomed with cries and cheers of Primes. Everyone was talking about the future. They all knew that Optimus would be a great leader someday and were happy for him.

Suddenly the room went silent when Alpha Trion noticed smoke coming from the corner of the room.

"How sentimental." said a dark, flaming figure slowly making its way towards Sentinel.

"I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of servo salad stuck in my throat! Eh, eh?" The figure looked around hoping to see laughter, but everyone was silent.

"Is this an audience or a hologram?" huffed the bot.

"Megatrounus!" cheered Prima, grabbing the flaming mech by the shoulder. The flames didn't bother him. "How are things in the Pit?"

Megatrounus rolled his optics and flicked Prima's hand away. "Well you know, hot, dark, dreary, and hey, full of evil dead bots. Well, what are you going to do?" asked Megatrounus sarcastically. Megatrounus noticed the crib as Sentinel's Spark-mate lowered Optimus into it.

He shifted past his brother and stood at the edge of the crib. He bent down to look at the sparkling.

"So this is the little sucker?" laughed the Prime. "Well I think he's just- AHH!"

Optimus grabbed onto Megatrounus's beard (those weird centipede things) and held on. When Megatrounus lifted his head up, Optimus still held on. Now above his crib, Optimus started climbing up his uncle's face. Megatrounus hissed in pain as Optimus poked his uncle's optics. It took both Sentinel and Vector Prime to pry Optimus off.

"Little tyke likes face doesn't he?" said Megatrounus shoving one of his optics back in. "Well, it's been nice, but I gotta go."

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Megatrounus." said Sentinel.

"Yes!" agreed Prima, "Come join the celebration!"

Megatrounus s stopped walking and clenched his fist. His flames grew larger but then died down.

"You know, I'd love to do that." he said with a fake smile. "Loved to, but can't."

"Well why not?" asked Prima.

"Well you see I have to take care of the dead, a career you so gratefully bestowed on me, Prima." said Megatrounus. "So like I said, loved to, but can't."

Megatrounus turned around and started marching away.

"Boy, sounds like your job's the pits." said Prima. "HAH! The Pits! That is your job!" The Prime burst out laughing and he was followed by everyone but Megatrounus.

"HAH! I kill myself!" laughed Prima.

"If only my brother." said Megatrounus to himself. "If only."

88

The journey to the Pit was a torturous one. What Megatrounus really didn't like was the river of Inferno. Here, the dead were on their way to the pit and had a chance to get out. They always begged him to release them. He rarely listened. Every Spark heading to the Pit was evil. Most of them deserved it. Megatrounus noticed a Spark try to climb up on his boat. He quickly fired at it with his blaster, forcing it back.

Megatrounus finally reached his palace. Well, it was more like a big cave.

"MEGATRON! STARSCREAM!" shouted Megatrounus into the cave. His calls were answered.

"Coming oh mighty master." said a hissing voice. Starscream transformed from his jet mode and landed next to Megatrounus and bowed.

A tank rolled up next to Starscream. Megatron transformed and nodded his head, but did not bow to Megatrounus.

"What are your orders Megatrounus?" asked Megatron.

Megatrounus scowled at Megatron. Megatron always seemed loyal, but he always had in his voice that suggested otherwise. Not that Starscream was any better.

"I need to recharge." said Megatrounus. "Awake me the instants they arrive."

"Oh." stuttered Starscream. "They're here."

"WHHHHAAAAT?" yelled Megatrounus, his flames nearly engulfing the room. "The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?"

Starscream crouched down and covered his face but Megatron stood his ground.

"They wished to meditate." said Megatron.

Megatrounus calmed down. "Okay, memo to me. Remind me to slag you after my meeting."


End file.
